


The Aaron and Jackson Chronicles

by danglinghearts



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglinghearts/pseuds/danglinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short smut fics, set in the near future where Aaron and Jackson have been dating for a while. They're happy, and no bad stuff ever happens. So there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spunk in the dressing room

Aaron couldn’t believe they were at the Topman store in Hotten.

Staying overnight again at the Smithy this weekend, Jackson had asked to borrow a clean shirt and promptly declared Aaron’s entire wardrobe ‘unfit’. The only result from the argument that had followed was both of them standing in the men’s department, looking through the entire array of shirts and tops.

“Look, I’ve got plenty of t-shirts and enough nice shirts, I’m not gonna spend the little money I make on more.” Aaron was already fed up with this shopping expedition.

“No, I’ll not have my boyfriend looking like some chav - besides I wanna show off my hunky man. Come on, let’s go try these on.”

Aaron couldn’t help the blush creeping up his cheeks. They’d only been together for a few weeks, and it still got his heart racing every time Jackson called him his boyfriend. In the meantime Jackson had shoved several shirts in his arms and was pulling him in the direction of the dressing rooms.

“Alright, alright, hold your horses.” Rolling his eyes, Aaron decided he’d better indulge his boyfriend, he could get so obsessed over these things.

Standing in the dressing room filled with t-shirts, shirts and several pairs of jeans, Aaron undressed and began the tedious work of trying them on one by one and showing them off for Jackson. Plenty were immediately dismissed, some were cause for hilarity – because really, a pink cardigan? – while others fit so tightly they made Jackson’s eyes boggle and his mouth water.

They’d been at it for almost an hour now and Aaron had to admit he’d actually had fun. There weren’t a lot of customers in the store and they’d been goofing around a bit. Aaron was standing in the dressing room with his shirt off and looking at the last pair of jeans Jackson wanted him to try on. He unbuckled his own jeans and slid them down his legs. From behind him he heard a low growl. Bent over he turned his head and saw Jackson peeking through the curtains. “Jay! Close that before anyone sees.”

Jackson grinned and quickly slipped inside the dressing room, closing the curtains behind him.  
“What are you doing?” Aaron whispered. He wasn’t able to turn around with his jeans still around his ankles, but he glared at Jackson in the mirror.

“I’m checking out my boyfriend in his undies.” Jackson had a grin plastered on his face and a devious look in his eyes. He came to stand right behind Aaron, clothed chest to his naked back. Looking him in the eyes in the mirror, Jackson put his hands low on Aaron’s stomach. Aaron felt the pleasant tingle travel through his belly.

“Ja-ay.” Aaron closed his eyes and rested his head against Jackson’s shoulder. In the short few weeks they’d been together, Aaron had realized he loved being touched, in any way possible. Any kind of skin on skin contact made him feel so relaxed and comfortable, even though most of the skin contact he shared with Jackson eventually led to more exciting feelings.

Jackson placed a small kiss below his ear and teasingly softly lowered his hand to Aaron’s groin. “Do you have any idea how hard I am, watching you parading around in front of me, in those tight jeans and shirts? And then when I’m checking up on you, you’re standing there in nothing but your boxers, bent over, with your arse in the air.”

Aaron felt Jackson push his jean covered erection against his ass, and couldn’t stop the moan from escaping.

“Shhh! You don’t want people catching us, do you?” Jackson continued whispering in Aaron’s ear, rubbing Aaron’s dick through his boxers. “What a sight that would be, seeing you here, almost naked with me behind you, whispering dirty things in your ear, rubbing you. And your entire body flushed red, all strength and muscles, with your head thrown back, eyes closed, your mouth open, trembling in my arms. God, you’re so beautiful.”

Jackson was now rubbing Aaron vigorously and kissing him everywhere he could reach. Aaron started to rock his hips, pushing back against Jackson’s cock and trying to create more pressure against his own. “Look at you, getting off on it.”

Jackson slid Aaron’s boxers down and grabbed hold of the hard cock. Aaron hissed at the contact and Jackson licked a trail from his shoulder all the way up to his ear, sinking his teeth in the lobe. Jackson lifted his free hand to Aaron’s mouth, ordering him to suck his fingers. “Got to keep you quiet, don’t I? Cause I’m gonna toss you off. Right here in the dressing room, where anyone can just walk by and hear you. And I don’t want to get thrown out of the store before I’ve seen you shooting everything you’ve got all over the mirror.”

Jackson’s hand on Aaron’s dick was speeding up and Aaron felt himself getting close to the edge. He lifted his hand to Jackson’s face trying to create more body contact. He felt the tingles travel down his spine and his balls tighten and moaned lowly around Jackson’s fingers, letting him know he was about to cum. Jackson could feel Aaron’s dick swelling in his hand and sharply bit down on the pulse point in Aaron’s neck. Aaron shuddered and shot his load all over the mirror and Jackson’s hand. It seemed to take forever before every last drop of spunk had left his balls. He slowly became aware of the world around him again. Jackson was still holding his dick and was licking his neck, leaving long wet trails.

“Good boy.” Aaron opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. Jackson looked back at him and placed one last kiss on his neck. Aaron could see he now had a large red mark on his neck. Looking at himself in the mirror he looked absolutely debauched. Jackson removed his fingers from Aaron’s mouth and wetly trailed them down his chest and stomach. He raised his other hand to his own mouth and, looking Aaron in the eyes, started licking the spunk from his hand.

Aaron tried to reach behind him, to return the favour, but Jackson took a step back. “It’s okay. You just get dressed. I’ll clean up here and go pay. Then we can go home and you can properly reward me.” He winked at Aaron and fished some paper napkins from his pocket.  
Aaron still felt a bit dazed but a grin slowly overtook his mouth. Being in a relationship with another man was turning out to be not such a bad thing after all.


	2. Celebrity cumshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is tired and wakes up in the middle of the night, alone. But when he stumbles upon Aaron his night changes... for the better.

Slowly blinking awake from a fading dream, Jackson caught a sideways glance at his alarm clock and wondered why the hell he’d woken up at 3 am. The bed felt empty beside him and Jackson groaned. He wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep now, not without knowing for sure if Aaron was okay. They might have been dating for a while now, and Aaron had even slept over at his flat a couple of times already, but it was obvious he was still a bit uncomfortable with this whole ‘dating a bloke’ thing.

Jackson ran a hand over his eyes and heaved himself out of their now shared bed. Maybe Aaron had just gotten himself a glass of water or gone to the toilet or something, and then he’d be back in bed in no time. Jackson’s work had been so tiring and Declan was working him even further into the ground, so by the time he got home he’d been so knackered that he even told Aaron he wasn’t in the mood for sex when they crawled into bed. The pout on Aaron’s face had almost done him in, but the exhaustion had won out and he’d been asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Half sleepwalking through the hallway in nothing but his boxers, Jackson headed for the light in the living room. He figured Aaron would probably be watching some telly or something to stave off the restlessness, but what he saw came as a bit of a surprise.

Aaron was sitting on the sofa, naked, looking at pictures on the laptop, slowly tossing himself off. Jackson swallowed, immediately turned on and far from sleepy. Aaron had his tongue peeking out his mouth and was groaning softly, obviously trying to keep quiet. Jackson stayed standing in the doorway, bemused and getting more turned on, his boxers starting to tent at the sight.

Aaron was looking at clips from the show Torchwood. Jackson had introduced him to the show only a few days ago. At first, Aaron hadn’t been really interested as sci-fi wasn’t generally his thing, but he had quickly picked up on the sexual attraction between Jack and Ianto, and became invested in the ongoing romance, screaming his frustration every time Jack looked at Gwen. But now he had the ‘greenhouse scene’ on repeat, and Jackson couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

“Oh... fuck...” Aaron softly moaned to himself.

Standing up from his slouch against the door frame, Jackson decided to make his presence known. “Having fun, are we?”

Aaron whipped his head around and looked at Jackson with wide eyes. “Uhm, I, uhm, I was just...” He stammered, frantically trying to put his straining erection back into his boxers and close the laptop at the same time.

Jackson could barely contain his laughter. “Tossing off at the thought of Jack and Ianto shagging?” He suggested, lifting one eyebrow.

“No! I uhm, I was just... No! No, I... Okay, yes.” Aaron admitted sheepishly, his cheeks turning dark red. He placed a cushion over his groin to cover up his bulge, which was now almost protruding out of his boxers.

Jackson moved over to the sofa and sat down on his knees in front of his boyfriend. “It’s alright, you know. Getting turned on by this.” He tried to look Aaron in the eye, but Aaron was avoiding his gaze by intently studying the pattern on the cushion he’d put in his lap. “It happens to me too, you know... getting hard at the thought of blokes fucking. I can’t even remember the amount of times I came whilst watching John Paul and Kieron in Hollyoaks.”

Jackson laid his hand on Aaron’s knee, hoping to reassure him. Aaron sucked in a breath and flicked his eyes up for only a second. Jackson stroked Aaron’s leg in small circles, moving his hand further underneath the cushion. Aaron started breathing faster and lifted his head, eyes closed, moaning softly.

Beside him, the laptop was continuing to play out the scene of Jack and Ianto’s interrupted lovemaking, but Jackson only had eyes for Aaron. He let his hand wander further under the cushion until he encountered the edge of Aaron’s boxers. Aaron’s breath hitched again when Jackson felt a movement against his hand.

Jackson grinned. Aaron might be embarrassed by being caught wanking, but at least he was still aroused. Jackson pulled his hand out from underneath the cushion and Aaron opened his eyes, looking at him questioningly. Jackson threw him a reassuring grin and turned to the laptop, pausing the loop on an image of Jack and Ianto in the throes of passion. 

He placed the laptop at one end of the sofa and moved up to other end, and ordered Aaron to scoot forwards a bit so he could lay down behind him. He pulled Aaron back so they were both lying on the sofa and facing the laptop. Aaron had his back against his boyfriend’s chest and Jackson started stroking his torso. Aaron rested his head against Jackson’s shoulder, eyes still closed and enjoying the attention.

Jackson drew nonsense patterns on Aaron’s chest with his fingers, paying special attention to his nipples, giving them a little tweak, but eventually moving lower. He drew light patterns around Aaron’s belly button and caressed the thin trail of hair leading him to the edge of Aaron’s boxers.   
By this time, the cushion had already fallen to the floor and Aaron’s dick was straining to be released from its tight confines.

Jackson put his hand inside Aaron’s boxers, taking hold of the velvety soft but rock hard cock he found there. He could feel by how deliciously smooth Aaron’s dick was, that the young teen had been leaking precum. Jackson nipped at Aaron’s earlobe and began stroking his cock.

“Do you like that then? Watching men kissing, huh? Does it turn you on?” Aaron moaned, and his dick jerked, seemingly turned on even more by the words whispered in his ear. “Open your eyes Aaron... look at them.”

Jackson could see Aaron had obeyed his command and rewarded him by swiping his thumb over the sensitive cock head.

“Jesus... Jackson...”

“Well come on then, tell me. How turned on do you get, babe?”

“So... so fucking turned on!” Aaron practically panted out.

“I’ve seen you looking at Ianto. You fancy him, don’t you? Such a fit lad, always proper in a suit. I bet you’d like to mess him up a bit, wouldn’t you?” Jackson continued talking suggestively into Aaron’s ear, never stopping his strokes. Aaron groaned, his breathing quickening.

“Jay, please.”

“Please what, Aaron? Please harder? Please faster?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Jackson teased. “Tell me, Aaron.”

“Make me cum, Jay.”

Jackson grinned; Aaron only ever called him Jay when they were alone and intimate, and he really loved it. He placed a gentle kiss behind Aaron’s ear and then slowly licked around the ear lobe. Aaron still had trouble vocalizing his feelings and wants, so Jackson made sure to reward him when he did manage.

“Oh, I’m gonna make you cum babe. Keep your eyes open and look at Ianto. Look at him, standing there before you with his naked chest. Finally out of that suit. I bet you took your time getting it off of him, layer by layer, the vest, the waistcoat. Undoing every button on his shirt, kissing every inch of skin that appears. Sliding his shirt off his arms, and pulling his undershirt over his head. Running your hands over his naked chest. Teasing his nipples, licking around them, taking them into your mouth and giving them a swift bite, making him moan. Undoing his trousers, reaching in and grabbing his big, hard cock. Tossing him off, getting him to make that face. That one, the one you see right now. Yeah, I bet you’d love to do that to him, wouldn’t you?”

Jackson wanked Aaron off harder and faster while talking in his ear. He felt Aaron getting closer to orgasm and decided to finish him off good and proper.

“Yeah, I bet you’d love to make him cum all over himself. Seeing his spunk shooting out of his dick and all over his stomach. Then you’d lick it all up, wouldn’t you? You’d get drunk off his cum!” Jackson slid his free hand into Aaron’s boxers too and lightly pressed against the perineum. Aaron sucked in a deep breath and Jackson felt the dick in his hand begin to swell. “Oh yeah, cum for me Aaron. You’re making me so horny.”

Aaron gave a loud groan and spilled his spunk into Jackson’s hand.

“Fuck... fuck... fuck... I’m cumming...”

For a moment, he went completely rigid and then began to shudder in Jackson’s arms, his orgasm washing over him. Jackson retrieved his hands from Aaron’s boxers and stroked his chest lightly, slightly smearing it with droplets of Aaron’s cum. He kissed Aaron’s neck, helping him to calm down a bit.

Suddenly, Aaron moved out of his embrace and off the sofa, pulling Jackson legs, until his feet touched the floor. Jackson was stunned for a moment, until he saw Aaron sit on his knees in front of him, throwing him a cheeky grin.

“Are you gonna propose to me because I tossed you off? I mean, I’m honoured and everything, but I’m a modern kind of guy... I need chocolate and flowers first and maybe a romantic dinner for two.” Jackson said, smirking down at his boyfriend.

“Propose? Pfff! No!” Aaron give him an undignified look. “I was thinking a little more like this.”

And with that, Aaron freed Jackson’s hard cock from his boxers and licked it from the bottom all the way up the hard cock until he reached the head, then worked his tongue around the slit. Jackson rested his head against the back of the sofa. He loved it when Aaron gave him head. Getting his dick sucked was one of Jackson’s favourite sexual experiences. Aaron didn’t have much experience yet, but what he lacked in skill, he more than made up for in enthusiasm.

Jackson lifted his hand to Aaron’s cheek and realized a little too late it was still covered in Aaron’s spunk. Aaron moved his warm mouth off his cock head with an obscene ‘pop’ and turned his head to lick at Jackson’s hand, locking his eyes with Jackson’s. Jackson swallowed, and felt the thrill of watching his boyfriend relishing in the taste of himself travel down his spine into his balls.

Just watching Aaron sucking his own cum from his hand was almost enough to make Jackson shoot his load there and then. Aaron gave him another downright filthy look and turned his attention back to the wet cock in front of him.

He gave it another lick and then sucked it down to the bottom, making the hard cock hit the back of his throat. Jackson couldn’t help but arch his hips upwards, overwhelmed by the sensations flowing through his body. Aaron used his hands to push the hips back down and Jackson looked down at him, wanting to apologize. He opened his mouth, but Aaron lightly shook his head, indicating that he didn’t mind.

Jackson moaned when he felt Aaron’s throat muscles swallow around him. Aaron began moving his head up and down, this time faster than before and Jackson laid his head back again. Aaron kept up the movements, sometimes stopping to swirl his tongue around the head and lapping up the precum oozing from it. Jackson felt himself getting close to cumming, and warned Aaron with a deep grunt. Aaron swallowed him down to the bottom again and to Jackson’s delight, began humming. The vibrations travelling through his cock pushed Jackson over the edge and he gave a shout as he came down Aaron’s throat.

“Oh fuck yes... Aaron!”

Aaron kept sucking and swallowing until Jackson was completely spent and lying boneless against the sofa, trying to catch his breath. Aaron crawled on top of him and thrust his tongue into Jackson’s mouth. Jackson held Aaron by the back of his head and swirled his tongue around Aaron’s, tasting both of their contributions.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, they were both nearly falling asleep on the sofa. Jackson nudged Aaron in the side.

“Can we go back to bed now, please? I’m bloody exhausted.”

“I guess so.” Aaron replied sleepily.

“Oh and next time you fancy having a wank... make sure you wake me up first.”


	3. Best friend tongue-fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is drunk and down in the dumps, so Aaron and Jackson decide to give him the time of his life.

Three men were drunkenly trying to make their way up the road in the dark, holding on to each other. Aaron was holding up his best mate on one side and Jackson on the other, making sure the utterly smashed Adam didn’t stumble over his own feet. 

They finally made it to the Smithy and Aaron and Jackson managed to get Adam up the stairs and into Aaron’s bedroom. They dumped him on the bed, falling over in the process and ending up in a mess of flailing limbs and giggling. Pushing Adam to the side a bit Aaron reached out and pulled Jackson closer by the back of his head. They’d been flirting almost shamelessly at Ryan and Andy’s Annual Backyard BBQ, even though Aaron was still not all that comfortable with any kind of PDA that involved anything more than small touches and the occasional kiss on the cheek. That had been changing rapidly though, what with the amounts of alcohol being consumed and the filthy looks Jackson had been throwing at him all evening. 

Getting more and more turned on Aaron had discreetly licked Jackson’s ear and whispered the suggestion to return to the Cottage. Jackson had quickly agreed and they’d made a hasty farewell only to be stopped by a drunken Adam. 

Adam had clearly been trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol after getting dumped by Scarlett earlier that week. There was no way Adam would be able to make his way back to the Barton Farm, so they’d taken him with them, hoping to dump him somewhere in a corner and let him sleep it off, while they got on to more interesting activities.

They were soon all too distracted by each other to remember their friend on the bed with them as the kisses became more and more heated. Sloppy, open mouthed kisses had their tongues sliding hungrily over each other, and hands began wandering. Aaron had climbed on top of his boyfriend and was busy leaving a mark on his neck when he heard a groan coming from the head of his bed. Looking up he saw Adam looking at them with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. 

“Uh, Adam. Oh, shit. Sorry mate. Uhm, we kinda forgot you were here.” Aaron smiled sheepishly, trying to climb off his boyfriend and hoping that his raging erection wasn’t too visible in his jeans. 

“No, it’s okay. Don’t stop on my account, I mean... Huh, well, it’s your room though, innit?” Adam ducked his head and visibly swallowed. He looked back up. “What’s it like? I mean, kissing a bloke?” The words rushed out of his mouth, and he blushed dark red, realising he had said it out loud.

Both Aaron and Jackson looked at him gobsmacked, not really knowing what to say, and then turned to look at each other. Jackson suddenly flashed Aaron a cheeky grin, knowing Aaron still had a bit of a soft spot for his best mate. In the months they’d been together they’d had a chance to talk about all kinds of things, including their histories, and of course Aaron had told him about trying to kiss Adam that one time, when it all had started. That conversation had led to a whole other one about jealousy and kissing other people, and Aaron knew what was about to happen when his boyfriend turned back to his best friend and said: “Well, why don’t you give it a try?”

“Wait, what? No! Just forget I said anything.”

“No that’s alright. It’s normal, you know, to be curious. Especially when we’re going at it right in front of you. Go on, I bet you’ve been thinking about it. Kissing him. I mean, look at him, he’s gorgeous, isn’t he? And a bloody good kisser too.” Jackson was sitting up now, talking to Adam, whilst casually stroking his hand through Aaron’s hair.

Adam swallowed again, his eyes fixated on Aaron’s lips. Aaron licked his lips and watched Adam’s pupils dilate even more. He moved closer to Adam until he was only inches away from him, tentatively moving closer. Adam’s breathing quickened and he licked his lips, subconsciously looking forward to what was to come. Aaron closed the last distance between them and put his lips on Adam’s. 

Pulling back a little, he saw Adam had closed his eyes but was opening them again to look at him full of lust and want. Aaron felt a grin tug at his mouth and dove back in, letting his tongue slide over Adam’s full bottom lip. Adam immediately granted him access and they were snogging each other’s faces off in no time. They both pulled back for just a few seconds, but before Aaron could even catch his breath, Adam had grabbed him by the hem of his t-shirt and pulled their mouths back together for another lust filled snog.

Aaron was thoroughly enjoying the kisses, but the smooth shaven face of his friend reminded him of the scratching of Jackson’s beard. Aaron pulled out of the kiss and turned to look at Jackson, seeing him sitting against the backboard of his bed, lightly stroking himself through his trousers. Aaron nodded at him. “Enjoying the show?”

“Yeah.” Jackson replied, his voice thick with lust. 

“You wanna have a go at him?”

Jackson grinned widely. “Don’t mind if I do.”

Aaron turned back to look at Adam, who was sitting against the headboard of his bed, looking slightly dazed, lightly touching his lips with his fingertips. He looked up when Jackson approached him with a huge grin on his face. 

“So, how did you like being kissed by a bloke? Aaron’s a great kisser, isn’t he?” Aaron leaned back and enjoyed the show as Jackson kept talking to Adam, lightly stroking his leg and moving closer. Aaron just loved it when Jackson got in his ‘seduction’ mode. He could get very physical and could smooth talk anyone into anything. 

“Yeah, I know he is. All hungry and devouring you. All passion, isn’t he? Yeah.” Jackson licked his lips, his face now only inches away from Adam’s. “How would like to be kissed by bloke taking it slow? Seducing you, teasing you, drawing you in, making you want more?” 

Adam was nodding his head slightly at everything Jackson was saying and completely focused on Jackson’s mouth. Aaron grinned, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend sometimes. Jackson leaned even closer and kept murmuring right until he reached Adam’s mouth. There he started to leave quick, little kisses against Adam’s lips, never giving him time to respond. Adam let out a little sigh and Jackson used that opportunity to ease his tongue inside. 

Aaron let his hand wander over his chest, caressing his nipples through his t-shirt, then wandering lower until he reached the bulge straining in his jeans. Keeping his eyes on his boyfriend snogging the life out of his best mate, he started stroking his cock through his jeans, getting even more aroused by watching the kissing in front of him. 

Adam had his hand on the back of Jackson’s head now, letting his large fingers stroke through the short curls as Jackson pleasured his mouth with his tongue. Jackson had unbuttoned Adam’s burgundy shirt and his hands were busy getting the lay of the land. His fingers tracing the outline of Adam’s abs and then trailing up and down the hairy chest. Neither Aaron or Jackson were very hairy beyond the treasure trail, and Jackson was obviously enjoying the change of scenery. But when Jackson began kissing his way down Adam’s neck towards his nipples, Aaron decided to step in and reclaim what was his. 

Grabbing hold of Jackson’s shirt, Aaron pulled him back, off of Adam. Jackson leaned back so he was resting against Aaron’s chest and turned to face him. 

“Don’t tell me you were getting jealous?”

“Feeling a bit neglected more like.” 

Aaron put his hand on Jackson’s cock, feeling it strain against the dark fabric of his trousers. Aaron took Jackson’s chin in his hand and kissed him hard. Jackson turned around and pushed Aaron down on the bed, laying down on top of him.

The kissing soon spiralled out of control and they were tearing each other’s clothes off. Jackson lifted Aaron’s t-shirt over his head and immediately began kissing his way down the muscular chest, taking his time to lavish Aaron’s nipples with attention and nips with his teeth. Aaron arched his back off the bed. Jackson was well aware of how sensitive his nipples were and he really didn’t need the extra stimulation right now; he was already on the brink of bursting. Jackson trailed further down and after dipping his tongue into Aaron’s belly button, followed the treasure trail until he reached the edge of his jeans. 

While Jackson was unzipping him, Aaron turned his head to see Adam watching them. He was sitting with his legs open, obviously enjoying the spectacle, as was evident by the tent in his trousers. Jackson had fished Aaron’s rock hard cock out of his boxers and gave it a lick before further removing his jeans and boxers. Aaron looked back down and put his hands behind his head as he watched his boyfriend quickly undressing himself. He didn’t care that he’d seen him naked many times before. Every time that gorgeous body emerged from it’s fabric confines, he wondered how he could ever have been so lucky. 

Jackson climbed back on the bed and pushed Aaron’s legs open with his knees, settling himself between them. He took hold of Aaron’s cock and started pumping it in his fist, letting his other hand travel down below Aaron’s balls to tease at his entrance. Aaron just laid back with his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and enjoying the feelings his boyfriend always knew how to elicit in him. 

Soon enough he felt a finger slowly enter him. What surprised him was that the finger was a little cold and wet, obviously from lube. Jackson must have taken some from the nightstand earlier and hidden it within reaching distance.

A second finger soon joined the first and Aaron removed Jackson’s hand from his dick, afraid that he was going to cum before they’d even had a chance to get to the good part. As Jackson eased in a third finger and began to seriously prepare him for something bigger, a movement and a loud groan drew his attention back to Adam.

Adam had undone his own trousers and was pulling his dick out of his boxers. Aaron licked his lips. He’d snuck glances at Adam’s dick before but had never seen it so beautifully erect as it was now. Adam spit in his hand and started tossing himself off, keeping his eyes on his very own private show.

Aaron looked back at Jackson as he felt the fingers being removed and saw Jackson put on a condom and lubing up again. Jackson lined up and looked him straight in the eyes, giving a small questioning nod in Adam’s direction; silently asking him if it was alright to do this in front of his friend. Aaron cast another look at his best mate, sitting on his bed with his dick poking out of his pants, wanking at the picture before him. Aaron grinned back at Jackson and nodded. Besides, he was way too turned on; there was no way he was gonna stop now.

Jackson grinned back, took hold of his thighs and pushed in all the way in one smooth move. Aaron threw his head back and managed to hold in his scream. From beside him he could hear Adam sucking in a deep breath, obviously not having expected this. Aaron looked back at him and held out his hand, motioning from Adam to come closer. Adam leaned over on his knees, still jacking his cock, and Aaron grabbed him by the back of his head, pulling him in for a snog. Their tongues were battling for dominance in no time as Adam put his hand on Aaron’s chest and started teasing his nipples to erection. 

“Oh god, that’s so hot.” Jackson groaned.

“Too right mate!” Adam managed to get out in between kisses.

Jackson was still pounding into Aaron, but he leaned over and pulled Adam up by his open shirt. Instinctively, Adam brought one of his hands up and placed it behind Jackson’s head and kept the other tweaking at Aaron’s nipple. Aaron watched as the pair began to furiously snog the faces off each other; he could even see their tongues slipping into each others mouths. Aaron could tell that Adam was enjoying himself, because he removed his hand from Aaron’s chest to caress Jackson’s beard. 

Jackson had stopped moving to better kiss Adam, but Aaron was having none of that, as hot as it was to watch his boyfriend snog his best friend. He leaned up a bit and nudged Adam aside, making it clear he wanted to snog Jackson. He pulled Jackson down by the back of his head and hungrily kissed him, at the same time clenching the muscles in his ass. Jackson groaned into his mouth and started moving again. 

Aaron could feel he was getting close again and let one hand wander down to grab his cock. Jackson got the message and sat up straight. He lifted Aaron’s legs higher and started pounding into him hard and fast, hitting that good spot each time. Aaron turned his head to look at Adam.

Adam was sitting back against the headboard again, but had pulled his trousers down to his ankles and he was tossing off furiously, never taking his eyes off them. His free hand was stroking his own chest, making the hairs stand up in all directions, sometimes paying attention to his erect nipples. Aaron drank in the gorgeous view and imagined it was him tossing off that lovely cock. The fantasy coupled with the feeling of Jackson pounding into him proved too much and he came all over his own chest. Through the roaring in his ears, he could hear Jackson groaning loudly, right before he pulled out and got rid of the condom, shooting his load over Aaron’s chest, mixing their spunk together. 

Aaron opened his eyes to watch Jackson’s orgasm rip through him, but Jackson was too busy watching Adam wanking to notice. Aaron looked over just in time to see Adam’s pupils dilate and then cum all over his own hand and stomach, some of his spunk even landing in his incredibly hairy chest. Jackson collapsed on top of him and Aaron pulled him in for a passionate kiss. 

After a few minutes Aaron began to feel sleepy, but Jackson rolled off the bed, put on his boxers and went looking for a towel. He cleaned up their mess from Aaron’s chest and tossed the towel to the floor, not bothering with Adam as he had already passed out. Jackson crawled back up over Aaron and kissed him quickly.

“We should find a better position to sleep in if we don’t want to be sore all over tomorrow morning.”

Aaron grinned. “Alright, but there’s something I really want to do first.”

Jackson looked at him with a question in his eyes, but Aaron just pulled on Adam’s legs, making him stretch out on the bed. He leaned over Adam’s body and licked at the cum drying on his abs. Sitting back up, Aaron smacked his lips. “Hum, yummy.” 

Jackson narrowed his eyes at him, but leaned over too and licked another stripe through the cum, wanting a taste for himself. Aaron’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe how much it turned him on again, seeing his boyfriend lick cum off another man. He pulled Jackson to him and kissed him, letting their tongues slide over each other, sharing the taste of their sleeping friend.

The night finally caught up with them though, and both men laid down on the double bed, getting ready to sleep. Aaron crawled under the blanket naked and Jackson laid down in the middle, loving to be flanked by two gorgeous men. Withing minutes they were fast asleep, neither of them knowing what was to come the morning after.


	4. The morning-after shag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam remembers what happened the previous night, and decides he doesn't want it to be just a one night thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by dannybaby1234 and scottwank1234 as a sequel to 'Best friend tongue-fuck'

Adam woke with a start. He had a banging headache, which to him meant he either had one hell of a hangover, or he had same amazing sex last night. Or both.

He tried to make sense of his surroundings and what had exactly happened the previous night. Then the minute he looked to his right, everything came flooding back to him.

Laid beside him was an almost completely naked Jackson, apart from having his boxers on, everything else was in full view. And laid beside Jackson on the far side of the bed was Aaron. Aaron was snuggled under the duvet, but Adam liked to imagine that he was completely naked underneath.

Memories of what had happened was rushing through his head. Adam remembered drinking. A lot. Then he remembered getting back to Smithy Cottage and lying down on Aaron’s bed. Then memories of kissing came back to him, he had vivid thoughts of kissing both Aaron and Jackson and watching them fuck, and wanking himself whilst watching the pair of them go at it. He thinks that he must have passed out after that because it all went to a complete blank.

But the thing that shocked him the most was remembering how much he’d enjoyed it.

Adam was pulled back to reality when he felt Jackson turn in his sleep. Jackson was now lying on his back on top of the covers, boxers on display. Adam couldn’t help but smile.

He looked back down at himself and realised that he must have cum watching them the previous night as he had a stain mangled in his hairy stomach where his shirt was unbuttoned. His trousers were pushed down to his ankles, so he casually slipped them off.

Now, like Jackson, Adam was laying on top of the sheets with just his boxers on.

Adam couldn’t help but admire Jackson’s physique and he understood why Aaron wanted to be with him. He had a fantastic personality and a body to die for. If he was gay, Jackson would definitely be the kind of guy he would go for. But then he got to thinking. Was he gay? He had to be at least curious after what had happened the night before.

He had passionately kissed two blokes and liked it, and he got off on watching two guys fuck the lives out of each other. And he fucking loved it.

Just thinking about it now was starting to turn him on. Adam looked back at Jackson’s gorgeous face and without realising what he was doing, tentatively stroked the older man’s cheek. He let his fingers trace his jaw, rubbing his knuckles through his beard, then slowly sliding it down his neck.

Jackson mumbled in his sleep and it made Adam quickly pull his hand back.

“What the hell am I doing?” Adam whispered to himself.

But he still couldn’t stop himself from placing his hand on Jackson’s chest. Adam realised that after today he would lose his nerve to do anything like this again. So he decided there and then to just go with what he was feeling.

Adam slowly rubbed circles across Jackson’s chest, loving the muscular feel beneath. He was getting more and more adventurous and moved his hands until he reached the waistband of Jackson’s boxers. But then he lost his nerve again.

He looked over Jackson to take in Aaron’s face, wondering what his best friend would think if he knew he was trying to feel up his boyfriend.

It was now or never. Adam had two options. He could either pull his trousers on, head back to the farm and pretend he was too drunk to remember any of this ever happened. Or he could get back to the task at hand and do the thing he so desperately wanted to do.

“Fuck it.” Adam said, and placed his hand directly on top of Jackson’s boxers.

Adam had never done anything like it in his entire life, but right now, grabbing Jackson’s dick through his boxers just felt so right.

Using his hand, he casually traced the outline of Jackson’s dick, loving the feeling of the warm dick through the material. Slowly but surely, the dick began to grow in his hand to create one hell of a bulge. Adam was trying to be careful not to wake Jackson. He didn’t want the gorgeous hunk next to him freaking out about his boyfriend’s best mate groping him in his sleep.

Feeling a bit dangerous, Adam attempted to slip his hand inside the front flap of Jackson’s boxers, but to no avail. His hand was just too big. So instead, he moved his hand up to the waistband and carefully slipped his hand inside.

Adam now had a firm grasp of Jackson’s dick and was enjoying the feeling of having a dick his hand that was not his own. He slowly moved his hand up and down the shaft, keeping a close eye on Jackson’s face to make sure he didn’t stir. Very soon, Adam was tossing Jackson into a frenzy, his hand was moving up and down at such a pace he was afraid Jackson might cum in his sleep.

Jackson seemed to be enjoying it though as his dick was now starting to leak precum in his boxers, and he was starting to groan in his sleep. Adam was now desperate to make the man cum, so he slipped Jackson’s boxers down slightly and pulled the monster dick into the open air.

Adam was mesmerised by it, and his mouth started to water just staring at the wet cock-head. He grasped the dick in his firm grip once again and moved his body down the bed. His legs were dangling off the bed and his face was now aligned with Jackson’s manhood. He slipped Jackson’s boxers down his legs and off, then moved his face forward and began to lick the head of his first ever dick.

He freaked out a bit at first due to the salty tang in his mouth, but soon got used to the taste. Pretty soon Adam was furiously licking the dick from top to bottom, not wanting to waste a drop of Jackson’s delicious precum. Then Adam moved his mouth over the top of the dick to give it a good suck and give his first proper blowjob.

Pretty soon, Adam had gotten into a rhythm and was sucking on the leaking dick as fast as he could. What Adam didn’t realise was that the man he was giving head to had already woken up. 

Jackson stirred and felt a very hot mouth sucking on his cock, and at first he thought that Aaron was being a little dangerous sucking him off so close to Adam, but then he realised his boyfriend was still asleep at his side. The bearded hunk looked down to see the handsome farmer giving him an awesome blowjob and decided to go with it, as he was sure Aaron wouldn’t mind.

Adam felt a hand on the back of his head and looked up to see Jackson staring at him. So Adam moved his mouth off with a loud ‘pop’.

“Oh fuck... I’m so... so sorry... I don’t know what I was think...” Adam began but got cut off.

“Don’t be sorry mate, you’re a natural... now get back to it! My dick ain’t gonna suck itself.” Jackson said and threw Adam a cheeky wink.

Adam and Jackson shared a smile and Adam got back to his ministrations. He sucked Jackson off the best way he could, using the techniques he had received himself over the many years.

He sucked the dick from tip to base, only stopping at the head to lick at the copious amounts of precum flowing from it. He was starting to fully accommodate the dick in his mouth and then had the whole thing shoved in his mouth til it hit the back of his throat.

Within minutes, Jackson felt close to cumming so he pulled the man off his dick and grabbed him by the back of the head. The two men came together at the top of the bed and shared a kiss.

The young Barton plunged his tongue into Jackson’s mouth and the older man could taste himself on Adam’s tongue. “Fair’s fair,” Jackson thought, since Adam didn’t know that he and Aaron had tried his cum the night before.

The two men continued to snog and then began to grope each other. Jackson maneuvered so they were lying side by side, facing each other. Jackson slipped Adam’s shirt down his back and threw it across the room onto the floor, then he brought his hands downwards, tweaking at Adam’s hairy nipples and slipped one hand inside the younger man’s boxers.

Adam was loving the manly hand wrapped around his dick, tossing him into a frenzy, which was evident in the amount of precum he was leaking.

“So... so fucking good mate.” Adam stuttered.

“Always knew you were gagging for a big of cock!” Jackson grinned.

Both boys shared a laugh and got back to kissing, only this time things started to heat up as Jackson pulled Adam’s boxers off so he could have better access to his dick. The two men’s snogging continued and they jacked each other off until Adam pulled back.

“Fuck me!” Adam managed to groan out.

“Excuse me? Did you just ask my boyfriend to fuck you?”

Jackson and Adam were shocked to hear a third voice and looked to Jackson’s side to see a clearly aroused Aaron looking in their direction, covers pulled down and furiously wanking.

“Shit. Aaron, I am so sorry mate... I didn’t mean...” Adam stammered out. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life.

Aaron didn’t say a word, just leaned over and pulled his best mate into a passionate snog. Adam was loving it, he had never felt this good. Jackson always knew that Aaron wouldn’t mind him getting off with his best mate.

All too soon, there were a third pair of lips attached to the kiss as Jackson pushed his way into the kiss. The three horny men were passionately snogging each other, tongues were everywhere and they were slipping into various mouth’s. The men didn’t know whose tongues belonged to who but they didn’t care, none of them had ever shared a three way kiss before.

“Do it Jackson. Shag him!” Aaron exclaimed, pulling away from the kiss.

“You don’t need to tell me twice babe.”

Moments later, all three boys were naked and writhing around on the bed. Adam was lying on his back with his head resting against the headboard, and Jackson was above him, knees either side of face and lubing up his own fingers. Aaron was lying next to Adam, furiously tossing himself off with one hand, and fingering his hole with the other.

Adam couldn’t help but admire Aaron’s cock and even reached over to wank it a few times. But Adam was thrown into ecstasy when he felt a finger enter his hole.

“Jesus... fuck... shit... oh my fuck!” Adam screamed out.

Jackson pumped him with one finger, then entered a second and a third, and soon enough was literally fucking Adam with four fingers shoved right up his tight hole, hitting his spot every time. Aaron at this time had taken his hand off his own cock to wank Adam off, but he soon began to slow when he felt Adam close to cumming.

“Fuck him now Jay, he wants it. Look at his face.”

Adam was looking directly at Jackson, his eyes were practically burning into him and begging, and Jackson knew that Adam needed to be fucked straight away. Jackson put a condom on his dick, lubed it up, positioned it at Adam’s hole and placed the young teens legs on his shoulders.

“This will hurt, I’m not gonna lie. But just relax, because you will feel the best pleasure you have ever felt pretty soon.” Jackson said, leaning down to peck Adam on the lips.

The only sounds that could be heard for the next couple of minutes were grunts as Jackson entered Adam’s virgin ass. The pain was almost enough to make Adam back out, but he wanted to wait it out and experience the pleasure he was promised. Then his sweet spot was hit once again, this time by Jackson’s dick and he wondered why the hell he hadn’t done this before.

“Oh yeah, right there.” Adam screamed in pleasure.

That was all Jackson needed to slowly thrust in and out of Adam’s ass. Slowly starting to build a rhythm whilst Adam jacked himself off.

Using his free hand, Adam licked the palm and placed it on his best friend’s dick beside him, tossing him off at a fast pace. Aaron was loving everything he was feeling, a great new hand wrapped around his leaking pole, whilst watching his boyfriend screw the living daylights out of his mate.

“Wanna suck you!” Adam said, looking into Aaron’s eyes.

“Okay mate. Not gonna turn down some free head.” Aaron’s eyes twinkled.

Aaron moved his body so he was straddling Adam’s chest, with his back almost flush against Jackson’s front, and his dick touching Adam’s lips, smearing precum around the younger man’s pretty little mouth.

Adam quickly took the glorious dick into his mouth and began to suck it like a lollipop. He felt the small droplets of cum hit the back of his throat and he easily swallowed it down. Then he looked up at the boyfriends to see them snogging each others faces off, whilst Aaron fucked his mouth and Jackson fucked his ass.

His own dick was feeling a little neglected, but he didn’t care, he just wanted to please his two lovers.

Aaron put one of his hands on the wall in front of him and pumped his dick harder in and out of Adam’s mouth, until he felt his orgasm fast approaching.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum mate!” Aaron cried out.

Adam removed the dick from his mouth but still continued to pump it.

“Cum on my face mate! Just fucking do it...”

Both boys were so turned on that they didn’t have enough time to capture the moment as the cum erupted from the head of Aaron’s dick, spewing shot after shot of his creamy load onto Adam’s face. Aaron’s orgasm just kept cumming until finally, he collapsed beside Adam, looking up for a second to see his friend’s face covered in his spunk.

The Barton teen had received his first facial and he loved it, he even snuck his tongue out to lap at the cum he was able to reach. He swallowed down as much as he could of the hot load and then looked back up to Jackson.

Adam cried out, “Fuck me harder Jackson... faster... fuck me!”

Adam’s ass was being pounded hard and fast now and he realised that sex had never been as good as this. Jackson had a hold of Adam’s hips and was positioning his cock to hit Adam’s spot every time, whilst Adam was busy rubbing his hands up and down his hairy chest, tweaking at his own nipples.

At this time, Aaron had come down from his high and positioned himself behind Jackson, slowly using his fingers to enter him. The minute Jackson felt Aaron start to finger fuck his ass, he knew he was about to shoot his load.

Jackson pulled out of Adam’s tight ass, ripped off the condom and started to quickly wank himself off. Both Adam and Aaron reached up to rub Jackson’s balls between their fingers and it made the older man cry out.

“That’s it... yeah I’m gonna shoot...”

Jackson’s load came spewing out of his dick and splattered all over Adam’s chest. His cum just kept shooting until Adam’s perfectly formed abs and hairy stomach was completely drenched in hot spunk and Jackson lay sated between Aaron and Adam.

Adam looked at the pair to see them casually making out and then he looked down to see that his own dick was still painfully hard as he still hadn’t shot his load.

“Uhm, sorry to interrupt lads, but my dick needs a bit of a seeing to. If either if you wouldn’t mind.” Adam said, looking at the boys with that cheeky grin on his face that both Aaron and Jackson knew so well.

The boyfriends looked at each other and shared a knowing smile. Then they flipped all three of them on the bed until Adam was lying between them and they were kneeling at the bottom of the bed, sucking at Adam’s hard dick.

Adam had never had two mouths on his dick before and the pleasure was overwhelming. Aaron and Jackson were flicking their tongues around the head of the dick, sharing kisses around it and then sucking it hard into each of their mouths.

It was too much for Adam and he screamed in ecstasy.

“Fuck... I’m cumming lads!”

His cum shot out his dick and landed on Jackson’s and Aaron’s faces, but it didn’t stay there for long as it was soon cleared up and the boys began to lick it off each other. The two men shared it in their mouths, swallowing it down and then trading passionate kisses.

The boys moved back up the bed and lay down either side of Adam.

“Jesus... that was absolutely fucking amazing!” Adam said, completely exhausted. All three boys shared a look and then began to laugh, knowing their friendship would never be the same. But it had definitely changed for the better.


	5. Diet coke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one hot summer day and diet coke is the best way to cool off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a conversation on a very dull workday and this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdrE1VMxzoE

It’s a sweltering hot July afternoon as Aaron is making his way through the Home Farm grounds towards the barns. He’s been here before a few times, alone or with friends, usually on a mission of some kind of mischief, but today he’s here to see his boyfriend.

Declan had hired Jackson again, to convert the old barns into livable spaces, after he’d done such a good job on Dale Head. And since Cain had been so kind as to give Aaron the afternoon off so he could go ‘suck face with twinkletoes’, Aaron thought he’d go take his uncle up on the offer.

Aaron spots Jackson’s van on the driveway and makes his way over. He’s just thinking that maybe he should have gone home first to change because his khaki green t-shirt and trackies under his overalls are quickly proving to be much too warm in this weather, when he sees Jackson coming outside.

Jackson is wearing his trademark white with red lining, very tight t-shirt, which is Aaron’s favourite. It hugs Jackson’s torso in all the right places and shows off his muscular arms.

Aaron raises his hand and is about to call out a greeting when Jackson lifts the hem of his t-shirt to wipe the sweat of his face. Aaron’s steps falter at the sight of the well-defined abdominal muscles of his boyfriend. Having come to a stand still next to the blue van, Aaron puts his hand out to steady himself against it when Jackson goes a step further and pulls the t-shirt over his head.

Aaron sucks in a breath as Jackson bends down and pulls a can of soda from a cooler. The sight of Jackson’s naked back and his blue jeans stretched over his gorgeous ass turns Aaron on faster than he can say ‘Yes please’.

His mouth ajar, Aaron watches Jackson open the can to take a few deep swigs. Having quenched his immediate thirst, Jackson puts the ice cold can against the back of his neck in an effort to cool off. Aaron watches on as the can tilts in Jackson’s hand and spills cold soda down his back, a shiver running through the builder’s body.

Seeing Jackson finishing off what’s left in the can and going back inside the barn, all Aaron can do is stand there and wish he could lick the soda off that muscular back, until he remembers that there’s no one else around and follows his boyfriend inside.

Jackson is standing with his back to him, having thrown his t-shirt aside in a crumpled heap and put his yellow hard hat back on. He obviously hasn’t heard Aaron come in as he’s swaying slightly to the music blasting from his radio.

If possible, Aaron gets even more turned on by the sight of his half naked boyfriend, clad only in obscenely tight jeans,his necklace and a hard hat - which on it’s own is a turn on for Aaron - , moving his hips sensually, sweat and soda combined glistening on his back. Casting a quick look around to make sure there’s absolutely no one else around, Aaron swiftly moves forward, puts his hands on Jackson’s hips an pushes him against the workbench where he’d been looking at some plans.

Jackson’s utterance of surprise quickly turns to moans as Aaron latches his mouth to the side of Jackson’s neck and starts sucking.

“Aaron? Oh! What... what are you doing here? Ah god... Well, apart from the obvious?”

“Was going to keep you company, but I come here to find you doing a strip show.” Aaron mumbles between nips and licks until he locates the site of the soda spill and starts lapping up the diet coke.

“Not that this isn’t nice... Oh! But I have a lot of work that needs to be done and... Aaron!”

Aaron interrupts Jackson by grinding his erection into that very fine, jean-clad ass.

“You’ll just have to take a break, won’t you? Because I’m going to fuck your brains out.”

And with that, Aaron starts undoing Jackson’s belt and zipper and pulls down his jeans. To his surprise, Jackson isn’t wearing any pants and while he’s down on his hunches he places a quick kiss on each ass cheek.

Feeling Jackson trying to push himself away from the workbench, Aaron quickly stands up again and pushes him forward to keep him in place.

“Aaron, I’ve got work to do.” Jackson pleads but Aaron reaches around him and takes hold of the half hard cock he finds there.

Moulding his body against Jackson’s backside, Aaron begins to stroke and whispers in Jackson’s ear, “Do you want me to stop?”, knowing Jackson never can refuse him. Jackson lets his head fall back on Aaron’s shoulder and lets out a breathy “No”.

Aaron keeps stroking the now fully hard cock with one hand, the other making it’s way down Jackson’s spine and lightly worming it’s way between the cheeks.

“Aaron, you can’t be serious? Are you really going to fuck me here?”

“Of course. You don’t think I’m just gonna jerk you off and then walk away from my ultimate builder fantasy, do you?”

“You’ve fantasised about this?” Jackson asks in breathy wonder.

“Yes,” Aaron admits. “The first time I saw you with your tool belt on and that yellow hat, when you were working on Declan’s place. We were still fighting then, but god, I wanted you so much. I had to hide behind car doors all day to hide my stiffy. Cain kept looking at me weird.”

During his confession, Aaron had released Jackson’s dick and fished a small tube of lube from his back pocket. His fingers quickly warm the lube and make their way back between Jackson’s cheeks.

Jackson gasps as he feels slick fingers probing his puckered entrance. “You brought lube? You planned this?”

“No, it was still in my pocket. I’d hidden it when I saw it lying on my bedroom floor and Paddy was there giving me an earful about the dishes again. I don’t think he saw it or he’d have been stammering non-stop.”

The last word comes out as moan when Aaron feels his finger breaching the tight ring of muscle. This is always his favourite part of sex; that moment when the resistance falls away. 

Muscles clench around him for a moment and he slowly moves his finger in and out, the lubricant making his movements smooth. Then Aaron pushes his finger into Jackson a little more roughly and he hears Jackson cry out, knowing that he’s hit his sweet spot. After a few more direct hits, Aaron pulls out completely and before Jackson has a chance to protest he adds another finger.

After a few minutes of intense finger fucking, Aaron reaches down between their bodies, pushes his overalls and trackies past his hips and pulls his hard cock from his boxers. He holds the base while he runs the head along Jackson’s crack. He almost slips into the still slightly open hole thanks to the generous amount of lube he used earlier. Taking a step back he quickly tears open a condom package and rolls it over his leaking shaft, softly cursing his luck that he had grabbed a strawberry flavoured condom.

Jackson turns his head to see what’s taking him so long and Aaron quickly lines up, feeling the outer ring of muscle denying him entry. For a moment, Aaron thinks he should have spent more time preparing Jackson, but when he feels Jackson pushing back against him, he grabs his hips, pushing in swiftly and firmly. 

The sensations are momentarily overwhelming and through the rushing in his ears, Aaron hears a low guttural moan coming from Jackson, clearly tinged with pain.

Aaron immediately stops moving and is about to pull out again when Jackson reaches behind him to halt his movement. “No. Don’t stop.”

‘“I’m hurting you.”

Jackson is quiet for a second before softly admitting, “I don’t mind. I kinda like it.”

Aaron is still not convinced though. He lets his head rest between Jackson’s shoulder blades, blowing out a deep breath, hoping to release some of the turmoil inside his head. He’s always been afraid of hurting Jackson after that first punch, afraid he’ll chase him away.

But being with Jackson, being with another man, he’s learnt that men are not delicate. He can be a bit more rough sometimes and it’s okay. He’s not going to break him, or hurt his feelings.

A soft touch against his hip pulls him out of his thoughts and he looks into Jackson’s brown eyes, still shining with lust.

“Aaron, I’m not gonna break. I like a little bit of pain with my sex, and I like it rough sometimes. I also like it very much when you’re being masterful.”

That last is said with a wicked grin on Jackson’s face and Aaron understands it now. In the beginning the sex had been going slowly, Aaron needing a lot of time to learn everything and after that Jackson mostly took the lead because that was how they were used to it. But it feels good sometimes to let someone else take control and just enjoy yourself and Aaron’s heart skips a beat when he realises Jackson trusts him to know him well enough to know how far he can go.

Aaron keeps his eyes locked on Jackson’s as he slowly pulls out until only the head of his dick is still inside. After a beat Jackson licks his lips and gives him a tiny nod. Aaron takes it for the sign it is and slams his cock all the way in, his balls slapping loudly against Jackson’s firm ass.

Jackson screams and Aaron would feel bad but the muscles clamping around his cock feel so good that he has to stop again to catch his breath and just enjoy the sensations. 

Jackson groans again. “Aaaaroooonnnn. Fuck me.”

Aaron pulls out again and slams back in. Jackson doesn’t scream this time, but lets out a moan through closed lips, obviously trying to be as quiet as possible. Aaron loves hearing Jackson being vocal during sex though, so he makes it his mission to hear Jackson scream out again.

Aaron pulls out and pushes back in slowly, adjusting his hips until Jackson tenses up around him and he knows he’s found that sweet spot again. He makes short, forward movements, hitting the sweet spot over and over and it’s almost as if he’s trying to fuck Jackson into the workbench. 

The head of Aaron’s dick feels warm and moist and Jackson’s muscles clenching around his shaft have Aaron soon on the edge of orgasm, so he pulls out completely. Jackson groans his protest from the wooden surface of the table and Aaron holds himself steady with one hand on Jackson’s lower back, preventing him from rising. Jackson’s breathing is laboured and Aaron traces circles in the sweat on his back for a moment. He notices Jackson’s hand making it’s way to his pre-cum leaking cock and quickly catches his arm.

“Uh uh. Don’t touch yourself. I’m gonna fuck the cum out of you.”

Jackson whimpers his protest but holds onto the table again with both hands. Aaron lines up again, the tip of his cock barely inside his boyfriend’s ass and for a second he closes his eyes, enjoying the sensations Jackson’s quivering muscles send through his body.

He feels Jackson tremble beneath him in an effort to stay still and he realises he likes the power he has over Jackson for a change. Reaching a hand around his hips, he grabs hold of Jackson’s hard shaft and gives it a firm stroke, his fingers coming up wet with pre-cum. Jackson moans again and Aaron has had quite enough of foreplay now.

He holds onto Jackson’s hips with both hands, leaving a wet trail on one side, and pushes forward hard, stretching still reluctant muscles around his swollen cock. Not giving Jackson a chance to recover, he quickly pulls out and starts a fast rhythm, pounding into Jackson with abandon, always pulling out almost completely before slamming back in. He knows he hits the sweet spot time and again by the tightening around him every time he pulls out.

Jackson lifts his chest off of the wooden surface, enough so the angle changes a bit and Aaron sees stars as he keeps pounding. Over his own laboured breathing he hears Jackson and he knows they’re both close. Aaron leans over and commands Jackson: “Cum. Now.” as he bites in his earlobe. Jackson’s back arches and Aaron knows he’s cumming as his own orgasm is ripped from him when inner muscles clamp down around him.

Through the tremors shaking his entire body, Aaron manages a few more thrusts, collapsing on top of Jackson’s sweaty back. He knows he should make sure Jackson can breathe properly because he can feel him trying to take deep breaths beneath him, but Aaron just needs a second for the world to stop spinning. 

Aaron lifts himself up, putting his hands on the table, framing the gorgeous muscled builder’s body and slowly begins to pull his still hard dick out. Jackson groans in obvious discomfort and Aaron looks down to see his cock emerging from a glistening but dark red hole. 

“Shit, Jay!”

“Slowly. Please.”

Aaron pulls out as carefully as he can manage, his dick softening now that he’s completely spent. He takes a step back, disposing of the condom and quickly pulls up his boxers and trackies. 

When he looks up, Jackson is still lying face down on the workbench and Aaron’s heart skips a beat in fear that he’s gone too far. But Jackson is pushing himself up already and he turns to Aaron with a very satisfied look in his eyes. The happy smile on his face reassures Aaron until his gaze drops and he notices the scratches all over Jackson’s torso. Aaron’s gasp has Jackson looking down too.

“Huh.”

“Huh? Is that all you can say? I’ve... I’ve hurt you. You should have stopped me.”

Aaron takes a tentative step forward, tears beginning to blur his vision, his outstretched hand stopping inches before Jackson’s marred skin.

Jackson takes hold of his hand before it falls down and kisses his knuckles.

“Aaron. Aaron, look at me.”

Aaron looks up into those brown eyes and sees reassurance.

“I’m sorry, Aaron. Please don’t be upset. Yeah, you’ve hurt me a bit. But no more than I can handle. And I asked for it, didn’t I? Oh babe, I said it before, I like a little pain with my pleasure. Actually, I like it a lot. Okay, not every time, but sometimes. But now I’ll be able to feel you whenever I move. My ass is gonna be sore for a while and every time I sit down I’ll feel it and I’ll think of the great sex we just had. And these scratches, they’ll heal soon enough, but I’ll feel them every time my t-shirt touches my skin.”

Aaron looks at his boyfriend with doubt in his eyes but Jackson stares back at him, imploring him to believe what he was saying and he lets out a sigh, nodding his head.

Jackson grins at him and pulls him towards the door, picking up his t-shirt on the way.

“Good. Now you can take me home for a nice cold shower and then you can take care of me and then I’ll take care of you, how does that sound?”


	6. Mismatched version 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson had been angry today, and scared, about what the panties might mean.

Jackson grumbled. He was already running late in his morning routine, having overslept again, thanks to Aaron and his late night cravings for sex. So of course Jackson had even more trouble getting up in the mornings.

And while Aaron was enjoying a leisurely shower, Jackson was left digging through their underwear drawer for his lucky boxers. Because he had an important meeting with a potential client, which could very well provide him with several lucrative jobs in the area. Jackson was beginning to fear the dark red boxers had become the latest victim of the evil underwear-eating washing machine vortex when, in a last desperate attempt, he dug all the way to the bottom of the drawer and his eyes caught a flash of red between Aaron’s various shades of grey briefs.

Triumphantly pulling out the garment, his eyes widened in shock. That were not his favourite boxer shorts, they were a pair of very skimpy, very sexy, lacy, girl’s panties. 

A second later the shock was replaced by disbelief. Could it be that Aaron was sleeping around - with a girl? Why else would there be girl’s panties hidden under his clothes? Jackson didn’t know what to think.

Hearing the water shutting off in the bathroom, he stuffed the panties in his shirt pocket and grabbed his second favourite boxers, the blue ones, and quickly dressed.  
All kinds of thoughts were jumbling through his mind and he needed to get out of this room and out of the house.

Just as he stepped into the hallway, Aaron came out of the bathroom, still dripping wet wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. A grin spread over his face as soon as he spotted Jackson and for a moment Jackson was distracted from all other thoughts by the sight of his half naked boyfriend. The feeling of the panties stuffed in his top shirt pocket pulled him back to reality though and he mumbled about being late for his meeting as he fled down the stairs. 

In the kitchen he told Paddy he’d get a coffee in town and rushed out the door as soon as his shoes were on.

* * *

On the way into town Jackson stopped at the side of the road, took the panties out of his shirt pocket and had a good look at them. They were clean, but were they unused or just washed? He drew the line at sniffing them. Besides, it was not like he knew what girls smelled like down there.

Throughout the day his thoughts kept going back to the panties, now folded neatly in his trouser pocket with his keys and change. He was distracted during his important meeting but held it together enough to land a first provisional job offer.  
Jackson ignored Aaron’s lunchtime phone call. He’d claim he was still in his meeting when in fact he was sitting on a park bench, wracking his brains.  
 _Maybe the whole gay thing was just a phase for Aaron after all? Maybe he didn’t want to be gay anymore? No, that just didn’t make any sense. Aaron wasn’t ashamed of being gay anymore. He just wasn’t the out and proud type. Or the PDA kinda guy._  
 _Maybe Aaron just liked wearing girl’s panties?_  
 _Jackson didn’t know what to think anymore. At 4pm, he gave up and made his way home._

* * *

All through dinner Jackson kept as quiet as possible, only giving one syllable answers and claiming a headache when Paddy asked if he was alright. Aaron had been giving him curious looks and took him up to their bedroom as soon as Paddy assured them he’d do the dishes for once.

“What’s up with you? You’ve been mardy all day and you didn’t even call me back.” 

Jackson opened his mouth to give the headache excuse another go but Aaron cut him off. “And don’t tell me you’ve got a headache. You might be able to fool Paddy but I know your miserable headache face and this is not it. So, out with it. What have I done now?”

Jackson marveled for a second at the idea that Aaron knew him so well. Well enough to recognise his moods. He smiled a sad grin, and with his heart beating a mile a minute, pulled the red panties from his jeans pocket.

“I found THESE this morning.”

Aaron’s face drew together in confusion, before his eyes widened, he turned white and then bright red. He swallowed visibly.

“Wh... Where did you find that?” Not taking his eyes of the red cloth.

“In the underwear drawer. Very well hidden under your old briefs, I might add.”

“I uhm, I... I can explain that... “

Jackson watched bemused as Aaron stammered on. He’d been angry today, and scared, about what the panties might mean. But seeing Aaron so flustered, he couldn’t possibly stay mad at him, because if Aaron had been cheating on him, he’d have been on the defensive by now.

Jackson raised his eyebrow.

“Really? You have an explanation for why there are girl’s panties hidden in your underwear drawer?”

“Holly!” Aaron blurted out, like that would explain everything.

“Holly?” Well, that definitely wasn’t the answer Jackson had been expecting. “You want me to believe that - what? Holly snuck in here and hid her panties in your wardrobe? Is this some kind of country humour I’m not aware of?”

“No! No, just... I went out with Holly for a while, I told you about that and... we.. we had sex... and I wanted to...”

“Seduce her back into your bed with a pair of red knickers?”

“No! Will you let me finish?”

“Yeah, sorry. Go on.”

“She told me she liked sexy underwear. So when she broke up with me, I bought her that. I thought I’d give it to her and she’d maybe take me back, you know? I was so desperate not be gay back then. But I never got round to giving them to her. And I’d hidden it so I guess I forgot about it... What are you doing?”

During Aaron’s explanation, Jackson had taken off his t-shirt in one swift move and was now unfastening his jeans. 

“So basically, this is a pair of brand-new panties?” Aaron nodded. “Never been worn?” Aaron nodded again, obviously wondering where this line of questioning was going.

Jackson stepped out of his jeans and boxers. “I might as well try them on then. I mean, you must have seen the appeal of them if you went to all the trouble of actually buying such a nice pair.”

Aaron looked on astonished as Jackson pulled on the panties. Surprisingly they were a perfect fit for Jackson’s small hips, even if they barely covered his buttocks. Jackson adjusted his package in the front and rubbed himself through the fabric. 

“You know, this feels kinda nice.” He stepped away from the side of the bed and walked over to the full-length mirror in the corner of the room to admire himself.

Though a bit unusual, Jackson thought he made quite a sight. His well muscled body, defined abs, broad shoulders, stood out even more when contrasted with the red cloth framing his groin. And he wasn’t lying when he said it felt nice. He absentmindedly kept stroking himself.

A movement behind him in the mirror caught his eye and he looked up to see Aaron getting off the bed. As he made his way over, there was no mistaking the prominent bulge tenting his trackies. 

“So... like what you see, huh?”

Aaron came to stand behind Jackson and molded his chest to his back, settling his hands low on Jackson’s hips, right above the panties. Jackson closed his eyes and let his head fall back on Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron turned his head to place open-mouthed kisses on his jaw-line while his fingers started to explore the sensitive skin right under the elastic band.

“Do you have any idea how sexy you look? Can you feel how turned on I am right now?” Aaron pushed the evidence of his appreciation into Jackson’s arse. Jackson gasped and pushed back; standing on his toes while Aaron’s hand moved over his front and started stroking him through the fabric.

Jackson couldn’t believe how hard he was. The panties felt strange on him; tight everywhere his boxers weren’t; the soft, smooth fabric so different from the rough cotton he was used to. But even more was the way Aaron was touching him. Not even skin to skin, but well on his way to making him cum in his undies like some inexperienced teenager being touched for the first time.

Jackson’s breath was becoming shallow and harsh, he wasn’t going to last long like this. But before he could give himself over to the high and chase his orgasm, Aaron removed his hand from this dick and firmly grasped hold of his hips to keep him steady. Jackson almost wailed in despair, tried to keep moving in search of the friction that would get him off.

“Shhh, I’m sorry mate. I know you were almost there. But you look too damn hot to be getting off alone. I want some of this action too.” Aaron whispered, trailing kisses along his jaw while Jackson came down from his high.

“You alright? Ready for round two?” Aaron all but licked into his ear.

Still unable to catch his breath enough to speak, Jackson nodded. 

“I’m gonna give it to you so good.” And with that Aaron took a step backward. Jackson had trouble staying upright but Aaron held his hip with one hand, grounding him. 

Aaron pulled his trackies and briefs down only far enough to free his own erection, and molded himself against Jackson’s back again, rubbing his hard cock against the soft panties.

“God, you were right. This does feel good.” He moaned into Jackson’s ear. 

Jackson pushed back against Aaron, intent on continuing where they’d left off only moments ago.

“Hold on, hold.” Aaron’s hand disappeared between them and Jackson felt him lifting the panties from his left buttock, just enough so Aaron could slip his cock underneath it, nudging the head of it against the back of Jackson’s balls.

For a moment Jackson thought Aaron was going to fuck him, just like that - without any kind of lube or preparation. He couldn’t decide if that scared him or turned him on even more. But Aaron slid through further and Jackson looked down, seeing a second bulge appear beneath his own in the red panties. 

“Huh, that’s strangely hot.” He breathed, as Aaron’s hand held onto his hip again.

Aaron started to thrust and the friction against his dick had Jackson panting again in moments.

Aaron grunted in his ear. “Take your dick out, I wanna see you toss yourself off in the mirror.” Jackson looked at the picture they made in the mirror; it should have been utterly ridiculous - two grown, manly man in girls panties, getting off by basically dry humping each other. And maybe it was because he was so horny right now but it was the most erotic sight he’d ever seen.

Jackson quickly freed his dick and grabbed a firm hold of it, hissing almost in relief. He was so close - again.

Holding onto Jackson’s hips, Aaron kept thrusting behind him, smearing the tunnel Jackson’s closed legs created with his precum. Aaron’s breathing was already becoming erratic and Jackson knew he wouldn’t last long. He pumped his dick in his fist, only needing a few thrusts before he spurted his cum all over their mirror image. He managed to keep his eyes open long enough to feel Aaron falter in his own thrusts and see the panties colour an even darker red at the bottom.

They leaned against each other, which held them both upright, while they waited for their breathing to slow down again. 

Jackson snorted out a laugh and caught Aaron’s curious look in the mirror.

“If I’d have known you had a panties kink this morning, I could have saved myself a whole day of worrying.”

“Yeah well.” Aaron grumbled, “Didn’t know about that either, did I?” He pulled back, leaving behind a wet, cooling feeling on Jackson’s balls. 

Jackson studied his own reflection. “You know, this is hot and kind of gross at the same time. Can I take these off now?”

“Uhm, yeah. Just... maybe we should just ditch them though. Can you imagine Paddy’s face when he finds those in the laundry?”


	7. Mismatched version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you know you have a secret drawer in your nightstand?"
> 
> Aaron and Jackson are at Jackson’s flat, packing his stuff so he can move into Smithy’s. Set after Hazel flooded Jackson’s flat.

This isn’t how Aaron had expected to spend his evening when he woke up this morning. If he’d known this morning that he’d be helping his boyfriend pack all his belongings so he could move in with him because his insane mother had flooded his flat... well, he’d have turned off his alarm and spent an hour longer screwing said boyfriend into the mattress, that’s what he should have done.

Aaron didn’t mind so much that Jackson was moving in; he already spent most nights at Smithy Cottage, but his mum was a whole different story. It wasn’t like they had loud sex anyway, not when Paddy was around to hear it, but with Hazel in the house... now that was just too gross to think about. 

Aaron grumbled again as he stood in Jackson’s bedroom, trying to decide where to start. Most things were already packed and Jackson had just dropped Hazel off at Emmerdale with all her stuff to start getting unpacked. Aaron figured it didn’t really matter where he started as long as all of it ended up in a box and pulled open the nightstand drawer, intent on getting home as quickly as they could. 

Emptying their “sexy time” drawer, he noticed for the first time there was another drawer underneath it. There wasn’t a handle on it but it had opened a bit when the drawer above it had opened and when Aaron closed the top one the bottom drawer closed too. 

Aaron grinned. He was supposed to be a grown up now, and he liked to portray his “hard man” image, but he couldn’t deny the glee of finding “treasure”. Looking around to make sure he was alone, he pried the drawer open.  
There wasn’t much in it. As far as he could tell, there was only one item inside. A red handkerchief. Aaron was a bit disappointed; so much for finding treasure.  
He fished the hankie out, about to throw it in the box . But the moment he grabbed the fabric, he knew it wasn’t a handkerchief. It felt too soft and silky and when he opened it there was no denying its shape. Aaron let out a cry of disbelief. Jackson’s secret treasure was a pair of red lacy, girl’s panties? Aaron didn’t know what to think. Were they even Jackson’s? He’d had a lot of flatmates and often had friends stay the night. Maybe one of the girls had stuffed it in there and Jackson didn’t even know he had a secret drawer? 

“Jackson!” he yelled.

Immediately there was the sound of running footsteps and Jackson burst into the room.

“What? What’s wrong?” And when he saw Aaron wasn’t lying on the floor, bleeding to death, a sigh. “What did you break?”

“What? Nothing. I didn’t break anything.”

“Then what was that for? You scared me half to death.”

“Did you know you have a secret drawer in your nightstand?”

“A secret...” Jackson walked around the bed. “Oh yeah, that’s right. I forgot about that. Besides, everyone already knows I keep all my kinky stuff in the top drawer.” Jackson sent Aaron a downright filthy grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh yeah? Then what was THIS doing in there?” Aaron pulled the panties from behind his back, dangling them off this finger, right in front of Jackson’s face.

Jackson leaned back a bit, trying to look at the mysterious object. He had that adorable confused look on his face and tried to grab it but Aaron pulled it out of his reach.

“What is that? Oh my... Ha-ha, I completely forgot I had those.”

Jackson managed to grab the panties from Aaron’s hand. “I stuffed them in that drawer to make sure my mom wouldn’t find them. I’d never hear the end of it. It was a gag gift from Dave. He was my best mate in school. I was so damn terrified that he’d hate me when I told him I was gay. He laughed in my face and said that he’d always known. The next day he gave me this and said that if I was gonna act like a girl about it, I might as well dress as one.”

Jackson was completely lost in the memory, fingering the soft material with a fond smile on his face.

“I’ve always managed to keep it hidden from my mom over the years. Stuff it somewhere she won’t find it, will you? I’m going to finish up in the kitchen.

Oh man, Dave. I wonder how he’s doing...” With that, Jackson had pushed the panties back in Aaron’s hands and was murmuring to himself on the way back to the kitchen.

Aaron stayed standing next to the bed for several minutes, unsure what to do but in the end he just shrugged and threw the panties in the box and closed it. He went back to packing and had filled several bags with clothes already but his thoughts kept going back to the box next to the bed. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe what Jackson had said. He didn’t think for a moment that Jackson had lied to him. 

But he was... intrigued by the panties and he couldn’t figure out what it was about them. 

With a sigh he sat down on the bed and opened the box, lifting the panties out again. On impulse he pulled his t-shirt over his head and pushed his trackies and briefs down. Hesitating for a second while he stood in Jackson’s old bedroom almost naked with only his socks on, he thought “What the hell” and pulled the panties up his legs.

They barely fit on his hips and the bulge his dick created lifted the fabric enough that what was underneath it was visible from the sides. Aaron looked down at himself and almost giggled. He made quite a sight.

“Jackson!” He shouted again.

Jackson shouted back; “Did you break something?”

“No.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No! Come see.”

“Did you find another pair of panties? Cause I’m pretty sure I don’t have any more of...”

Jackson had opened the door and his voice trailed off. Aaron set his hands on his hips.

“Well, what’d you say?” And in his campest voice; “D’you think I’d make a nice girl?”

Jackson stood in the doorway with his mouth open, a shocked expression on his face as Aaron continued his teasing. 

“Perhaps I could get a pair of heels and march in Pride next year as a trannie? I should get myself a matching bra...” Aaron cupped his imaginary breasts but looked up when he heard a growl. Jackson had quickly made his way over and pushed Aaron down on his bed.

“No!”

Aaron giggled. “No? I thought you wanted me to be out and proud?”

Jackson had climbed on top of Aaron and held his hands above his head.

“You. Are. Not. Going out, dressed like that. You’d be devoured in minutes. Do you have any idea how hot you look?”

Aaron snorted. “I look ridiculous. Why would anyone be interested in.. Oh.”

Aaron had the evidence of Jackson’s interest pushed into his groin. 

“So... I guess you’re interested?”

Jackson’s eyes blazed. “YES! And I’m gonna make sure you’re not going anywhere for quite a while.”

Jackson released Aaron’s hands and quickly grabbed inside the box next to the bed for their fluffy pink handcuffs.

Aaron grinned, stretching his arms above his head, touching the railings of the headboard. This was not the first time they’d played with the handcuffs but it might be a while before they could do it again as their bed at Smithy had nothing to attach the cuffs to. Aaron thought it was quite appropriate as a leaving present for this bed. 

Jackson made quick work of securing Aaron’s wrists and stepped off the bed to remove his own clothes. Naked and very aroused he sat back down on Aaron’s lap. Aaron stretched and pushed his hips up.

“So, now you’ve got me at your mercy.”

Jackson looked down at him, a contemplating look on his face and tapped a finger against his lips. 

“Hmm, what am I going to do with you?”

Slowly, Jackson let his hands wander Aaron’s torso, drawing imaginary figures around his nipples and over his sculpted abdominal muscles until he reached the red waistband. Aaron had closed his eyes to fully enjoy his boyfriend’s ministrations but opened them again to see Jackson scoot further down the bed and lower his face until he was hovering right above Aaron’s groin. 

Jackson made sure he had Aaron’s attention and held his gaze as he crossed the last few inches and put his mouth over the panties-covered bulge. Aaron barely managed to keep his hips from bucking and sucked in a quick breath as the hot air engulfed his cock. He had no time to recover as Jackson started sucking on his dick through the soft fabric. 

Aaron groaned and stretched, loving the new feeling of this unusual blowjob. He was so focused on the good feelings he didn’t notice that wasn’t all Jackson was doing until he felt a wet finger worm its way into his arsehole. Aaron automatically spread his legs and took a deep breath. His muscles more relaxed, Jackson’s finger quickly slid in deeper. 

In no time Jackson built up a steady rhythm, sucking Aaron off and pumping three well-lubricated fingers in and out of him.

Aaron’s breath was already becoming irregular but he didn’t want to come yet. He loved the unexpected roleplay they found themselves in and wanted the experience to last longer. 

“Jackson.”

Jackson looked up but didn’t stop his ministrations. 

“Don’t make me cum yet. I want you to fuck me. Please?”

Finally Jackson lifted his mouth from Aaron’s cock, spit dribbling down his chin, and stilled his fingers. Aaron looked down at himself. The panties could barely restrain his large erection and the fabric was an even darker red from Jackson’s saliva.

Jackson was crouched down, sitting up as far as he could with his fingers still deep inside Aaron.

“Oh, you want me to fuck you?” 

Aaron nodded. Jackson slowly withdrew the three fingers but instead of replacing them with his own swollen cock, he slid one finger back in, rubbing along Aaron’s inner muscles until he reached the sweet spot. Aaron would have bucked off the bed if it hadn’t been for his restraints and Jackson’s other hand holding his hips down. 

“You want me to fuck you like this? With those girly panties still on? No more sucking on that delicious cock of yours?”

Aaron keened. “Yes! Fuck me!”

Jackson didn’t need telling twice. This time he quickly withdrew his finger and before Aaron had recovered from the loss, Jackson was already buried balls deep in his ass, a moan slipping from his lips. 

Jackson grabbed hold of Aaron’s thighs and lifted them to a better angle, already pumping furiously.

“God, this looks so hot. And I can’t even see your beautiful dick. But your arse stretched open for me like that, that silk rubbing my cock while I’m sliding in and out of you.”

Aaron lost track of Jackson’s words when his prostate was hit again and again, his arms pulling on the handcuffs. Aaron wondered for a brief moment if today might be the day they would finally manage to break the fluffy cuffs. 

“I’m gonna fuck your cum out of you and I’m not even gonna touch your cock.” Jackson told Aaron.

Aaron wasn’t even listening anymore. He was already close to the edge and with Jackson pounding away at his prostate he knew he would only need a little nudge.

Just as the sensations were almost becoming painful, he felt Jackson’s thrusts become more forceful and erratic. Aaron managed to open his eyes just in time to see Jackson cum and the last push forward sent Aaron hurtling into orgasm.

When he came to himself again, Jackson was still hard inside of him, still occasionally pulsing, his body hunched forward, supported by trembling arms. Aaron wouldn’t mind passing out together for a while but he was beginning to feel the strain in his shoulders. 

“Jackson? Can you let me out of these now?” He rattled the cuffs for emphasis.

Jackson looked up at him with heavily-lidded eyes. The completely satisfied look on his face sent another stab of arousal through Aaron’s spine. Slowly Jackson pushed himself upright again and pulled out of Aaron’s hole carefully.

He shuffled tot he head of the bed and unlocked the cuffs. Then he let his body fall down on the mattress, throwing his arm around Aaron’s waist.

Aaron rolled his shoulders and rubbed his wrists for a moment before lifting the waistband of the red panties. He quickly pulled them off. They were almost completely covered in both their cum.

“Guess we can add a lingerie kink to our bondage kink then?”

Jackson snuggled closer to Aaron’s chest.

“Alright, but you can explain to my mum and Paddy why there are girl’s panties in our laundry.”


End file.
